


Home

by 2009TheYearOfUs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2009TheYearOfUs/pseuds/2009TheYearOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has been a very patient boyfriend, waiting for Kyungsoo to return from his study in the U.S the past year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Have you ever wondered how might you greet someone you’ve never met? Or perhaps someone dear to you who you haven’t seen in an awfully long time?  
It would depend on the closeness of the people involved.  
And here we have a certain Mr. Kim Jongin waiting patiently at one of the many cafes in the airport, taking calculated sips of the warm drink wrapped securely in his mitts to prolong its worth, while waiting for long-term boyfriend Do Kyungsoo to make an appearance from his flight back into Incheon, South Korea.

It’s been a painstaking twelve months the two have had to endure being away from each other, with numerous temptations blocking the easy life through this separation, until Kyungsoo would return home from his university study in the U.S as compulsory to getting his diploma.

And they’ve had their fair share of near-breakups, where a grouchy Jongin has pulled an all-nighter just to be awake and Skype with Kyungsoo despite the struggle between time zones. It’s during the early hours that emotions run high, and Jongin curses under his breath that Kyungsoo couldn’t have picked somewhere closer to home; things would be so much easier.

Then there’s the constant yearning for each other and to be in each other’s arms again. All Jongin can do is cuddle and wrap his legs around the puffiest cushion he can find, pulling it tightly to his chest and imagine that it’s his Kyungsoo, comforting him after an intense and tiring day of dance practise at the studio.

It never gets any easier.

But when Jongin finally peers up from his diminishing hot choco, to look up into the familiar brown eyes of his boyfriend standing before him, the ferocity of which he jumps up from his seat and crashes their lips together startles the elder somewhat, a small gasp leaving his throat as the air is completely knocked from his lungs.

It’s a sweet, tender kiss that easily tells of just how much Jongin has missed his precious Kyungsoo, and just how happy he is for the latter to finally be home again.

Jongin breaks away from the kiss, adding one last peck for good measure, before bonking their foreheads together fondly.

Kyungsoo is reminded of the one-hundred-and-one reasons why he fell in love with Jongin when his heart instantly melts at the sight of the gorgeous eye-smile he has missed for so long; the one that all the girls would die for.

He feels like the luckiest man alive to have this hunk for his boyfriend, but also to know the soft and gentle side of Jongin, behind his alternate ego and stage persona Kai.

“I’ve missed you.” Both Jongin and Kyungsoo speak at the same time, much to the surprise of Kyungsoo, who’s already owl-like eyes now widen to the size of saucers.

He finds his face then hurriedly buried into the broad chest of none other than Jongin, who engulfs Kyungsoo in the warmest of hugs to compensate for the lack of in their time spent part.

Kyungsoo feels intoxicated by the familiar smell of Jongin’s expensive cologne, eyes half-lidded as his fingers reach round Jongin’s waist and instinctively curl and cling at the material of Jongin’s smart jacket. No doubt had he worn Kyungsoo’s favourite one just for his return.

“Let’s go home,” Jongin whispers into the side of Kyungsoo’s head, nose nudging at the shell of his small ears. He subsequently pulls out of the embrace, linking their fingers and hands together in unison, and pulls at Kyungsoo to gently drag him away, trudging off together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A very sweet, 600-word reunion of Kaisoo~ Jongin is my ultimate bias, for those who might have wondered :) This is something very short that I put together this morning, quite spur of the moment really;; It’s small drabbles like this that really think my creative writing has developed a huge amount in the past year. And I honestly don’t get how people can write fluff because I could not stop squealing all through this TT _ TT


End file.
